The True Story of Evil
by Madame Amatsubu
Summary: Now, I know what you're thinking, but this one is different. Have you ever heard of Rillianne, princess of Lucifenia with her servant, Allen, and betrothed to Prince Kyle Marlon? Didn't think so. Here's the true Story of Evil, based off of the novel.


**ACT I SCENE I- The Beginning**

Allen frowned as the big black gates came into sight. Maybe he should turn back…she would not recognize him, and it would just hurt all the more. Yet, there was something telling him he had to keep going. You see, today Allen Abaddonia, formally known as Allen Lucifen d'Autriche, was going back to the place he was born. Back to the place his dear elder sister had been kept while he had been taken away from the dangers lurking there for him.

Memories from his past flashed before his eyes, memories of the time before he and his lovely older sister had been separated. Ever since the day they were born, he had vowed to protect and watch over her. She was important to him; no matter if she remembered him or not, he would always put her before everything and anything else. The day they were born to Queen Anne Lucifen d'Autriche had been a glorious day, finally, an heir for the throne! Even better, the bells of the church were considered a blessing, and they rang quite loud and clear on that day. Everything had been perfect; nothing could possibly go wrong for their wonderful kingdom! A baby girl had been born! They had their next queen and ruler, they would survive another generation.

But what the public did not know, was that, moments after the first child, later to be named Rillianne, was born, a second child had been birthed. This one, a boy to be christened Allen, would be the one thing they had not expected. Twins. Now, you must understand, in a royal family such as theirs', you can _not _have twins. It is unheard of and impossible, for it creates trouble in deciding who would rule. So, like all royal families who had this problem, they kept it a secret. Though, as you have probably guessed, it is impossible to keep one person's existence a complete secret. Sadly, they too realized this, so, they decided to fix the problem.

He was to be killed during the night, swiftly and quietly.

They hoped it would make things better, make it as if he had never existed, no one else knew besides them anyway. To them, he was merely a small blemish on their flawless and extravagant life, one that needed to be taken care of quickly. Luckily, for Allen, the head of the Royal Guard, Leonhart Abaddonia, was a man with a heart as kind and big as brave as he was. During the night, he quickly, instead of killing the boy, took him and hid him away, raising him as his own son along his daughter, Jermeille, who in turn treated him like he was her little brother. He would forever be grateful and in their debt for that night. Or at least, that is what Leon had told him. He would never know what exactly had played out that night…but that is for another time.

Fourteen years had passed since that dark night, and now, he was finally returning home.

He had always known about his past and his true family, Leonhart felt no reason to hide it from him, he deserved to know about his past. Allen had always imagined what his sister was like, and had always expressed a strong desire to meet her someday. Often, he would go to the announcements made by the Royal Family, hoping to catch even a glimpse of her. Sadly, his attempts were futile. After fourteen years, it was announced that the king and queen had finally breathed their last breaths, leaving their 'only heir', Rillianne, to be ruler of Lucifenia.

Allen had been ecstatic, he requested for his 'Father', as he now called him, to help get him a job as the royal servant to the princess. Anything to be close to his sister, he had said, even if she did not remember him, he still wanted to at least be close to her. At first, Leonhart had been reluctant, he knew how spoilt the princess had become, the once sweet and kind little girl had become a rotten egg, and getting everything she wanted and more seemed to have changed her around completely. Of course, she had been told nothing of Allen, after all, what was the point of speaking about a murdered child? Though, after much persuasion from both Allen and Charttetto, he had relented.

Allen gave another quick glance at the looming and ominous gates, he could do this, and he was going to see his sister again. Swallowing the nervousness he quickened his gait, soon enough reaching his first adversary in his new life. One of the guards came up to him with a frown, but, when he noticed who it was that was at the gate, it melted into a warm smile.

"Ah, Allen, what brings you here today, my boy?" he asked, ruffling the admittedly short blonde boy's hair.

Allen flinched at the touch, peeking up at the man through one golden-brown eye, "Good day, Monsieur Terva, I am here for my new position as personal servant to her highness, Rillianne," he replied, smiling warmly at the man. As Leonhart was the head of the Royal Guard, Allen and Jermeille were well acquainted with each and every guard.

Terva showed a small frown, "Len," Allen's nickname, "I do not think you know what you are getting yourself into. The princess is not what you are imagining her to be like, she is spoilt and cruel beyond belief," he warned, putting a hand on the soon to be servant's shoulder.

Allen merely smiled at him, "Do not fret, I have decided to do so, and I will do as such. It does not matter to me the way she acts, I will do anything and everything she asks, just as long as I can be close to her." Terva was one of the few who knew the truth about Allen, but that just made it all the more difficult for him.

After a few moments of pregnant silence, Terva nodded slowly, understandably, trigging a smile to appear on Allen's face once more. "Thank you, Terva, but I will be fine, you worry about yourself." He still looked uncertain, but he nodded none-the-less. Terva made a signal to the gatekeeper and, soon enough, they opened slowly and menacingly, almost as if warning him of some danger that would overtake him in the future. Brushing off his worries, he slowly began to walk through the gate, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"…Allen…be careful in there…" Terva said sounding as if this would be the last time he would ever see the young boy again. Allen smiled and put his hand over the older man's hand.

"Do not worry yourself, Terva, I will be perfectly fine. Charttetto will be there with me the whole time as well, I will be alright," he reassured the other, smiling warmly once more. Terva slowly nodded and retracted his hand, and Allen was on his way once more.

"Good luck, Allen…"

That was that last thing he heard as the gates closed themselves with a sharp clang. Regaining his senses, he looked around him. He was in a beautiful courtyard, flowers of every shape, color, size, and origin decorating the yard. Soon enough, his eyes strayed to the castle, and what a castle it was. The tall and looming building was the color of sand, various doors and windows scattered across its face. He blinked up at it, staring in awe. Suddenly, a loaf of bread came flying at his head, knocking him out of both his stupor and his off his feet.

He slowly sat up and gazed around him confusedly, where on earth had that come from?

"Pst, Allen! Over here!" a voice whispered from his right side furiously. Turning his head his eyes were met with the sight of one of his dear childhood friends.

He smiled at her, "Charttetto, did you want something?"

"You idiot, come over here! You can't just stand there like that forever, you know. Here, I'll let you in, there's a doorway in the back, I'll be there waiting!" she called, disappearing from the open window. Allen blinked, but complied none the less.

He made his way to the back of the castle, which, he had to say, was just as magnificent and breathtaking at the front. He slowly approached the wooden door, hesitantly giving three swift knocks. What if there was someone else in here? His fears were proved wrong though; when a familiar head of magenta hair slammed open the door.

"Finally! Ney and I have been waiting for you all day! Elluka, the sorceress, is excited as well, even if she doesn't show it," he said, dragging him inside and closing the door behind him. Elluka, along with Leonhart and Mariam were the three heroes of legend in all of the kingdoms. At the moment, Charttetto was a maid to the princess. Now that he thought about it, looking around, he noticed they were in a room that seemed to be the one Elluka used for her spells, it was dark and dank, but it had Elluka written all over it. Various ingredients and books were stored on wooden shelves, and a cauldron was placed in the middle of the room, surrounded by various magic circles written in red.

He blinked, "Ney is here as well?" he asked, a bit surprised to say the least. He did not know the other blonde was working here as well…

Charttetto nodded, "Yeah, she's one of the maids, too," she replied, dragging him out of the room and into what could only be called the kitchen. There were many chefs at work, all at such a diligent and frantic pace, that it would seem they feared for their lives if they failed. How strange. One of the chefs, a young brown-haired female who looked to be in her late teens turned around and noticed them, blinking in surprise. Allen smiled and gave her a little wave, she blushed and waved back, quickly turning around and getting back to work chopping some green onions. The blonde blinked confusedly and stared after her, Charttetto noticed and sighed, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "You are so oblivious it's inhumane…"

"Hm?" he gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

She shook her head again and sighed, "Never mind, now, come on, I have to introduce you to Mariam and Ney _really _wants to see you, she wouldn't shut up about it for weeks." Allen just nodded, still a bit confused by her previous statements.

They left the kitchen soon enough, the stare of the young girl burning through their backs as Teto, as was her nickname, moved through the dark stone hallways. The only other color in the room was yellow, it was everywhere. There were beautifully carved black tables every few feet on either side, yellow roses placed on them in clear hourglass shaped vases, a yellow carpet beneath their feet, and yellow tarps adorned the walls. Allen stared in wonder at the décor; it was unlike anything he had ever seen before…

Soon enough they approached another wooden door, in fact, looking around, Allen noticed they all seemed to look exactly alike. This was going to be troublesome in the future, it would seem. He mentally sighed, oh well, he was sure he would get it eventually. Teto knocked on the door five times, after a few moments of complete silence, the door slowly opened, revealing a shorter than average, but not as short as Allen teenage girl. She had long, golden hair, though darker then Allen's, tied into a side ponytail, and what could only be assumed as a white maid's outfit. Her mouth, that was opened as if she was going to yell angrily, immediately closed at the sight of Allen and a red tint painted her features.

Allen gave her a worried look, "Are you alright, Ney? Your face is quite red…are you running a fever?" he asked, getting up a putting a hand to her forehead.

Ney blushed even more and took a step back, "Y-you idiot! Of course I'm fine, it's just hot in here…." she proclaimed, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, come on in, you have to meet Master Mariam," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside, a sighing Charttetto followed after them. "OI! MARIAM!" she yelled, dragging Allen along with her, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Yes, Ney?" he voice replied from deeper into the room, it was quite similar to Elluka's room, minus the fact that there was sunlight streaming in through an open window, maroon shades, and more books, it was quite similar to the other room indeed. The main difference, though, was the beautiful blonde haired woman standing by the window. She had bright, light blue eyes and breathtaking, long, blonde hair trailing down her back; she was wearing a white and light blue cape with pants and a sleeveless shirt underneath it, white shoes on her feet. "Oh, is this the Allen Abaddonia I have heard so much about?"

Allen smiled politely and bowed, "Good day, Madame Mariam, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

She smiled back, "No need to be so formal, Ney has told me _all _about you, and, please, call me Miriam."

He nodded, "Of course, Miriam, and she has?" he threw a confused look to Ney, "She has?"

Ney blushed in return and Miriam smiled, "Of course she has, she sees you as someone very important to her, you know," she flashed a grin to Ney, who glared angrily in return, turning even redder.

Allen smiled warmly, "She is a very important person to me as well, one of my most close and dear friends. I don't know what I would do without her and Charttetto." Miriam laughed and threw Ney a pitying look, who returned it with a weary glare, Charttetto just sighed again knowingly. They began to all talk, catching up with each other, ever since Charttetto had gone to the castle with Ney and Mariam for a job, they had not seen each other, and that had been quite a number of years ago.

After what seemed like minutes of conversing, though it may have been hours, a sharp chime rang through the room, immediately cutting off all conversation. Silence rang as all eyes turned to the small, silver bell hanging above the door. "..The princess requests your presence in the throne room…" Miriam said after a few moments of silence. They had informed the princess beforehand that he would be with them, and she stated that when the bell rang he would be presented to her in the throne room immediately. The princess does not like to be kept waiting.

Allen nodded and stood up, bowing to them all, he smiled, "I am glad we could have this chance to catch up, and I hope we get these chances even more so with me working here now." They all nodded, but they knew it was not like he thought it would be. Mariam explained to him where the throne room was, they were not allowed to accompany him, and he opened the door.

"…Good luck, Allen," Ney said as he flashed them a last smile, stepping through the door and softly closing it behind him, entering into the dark hallway once more.

The room fell into a silence that would last for the rest of the day.

Allen smiled to himself as he made his way up the stairs, following Mariam's directions. He would finally be able to see Rillianne again! He was so excited, he felt as if he would burst at any moment. Soon enough, he reached the door separating him and his long lost older twin sister. He softly opened the door, blinking at the brightness of the room. There were many long windows aligning the walls, afternoon light streaming through them, you could see the whole kingdom from such windows. A long, yellow carpet stood at the foot of the door, covering the white marble flooring, the walls being the same color, leading to a couple of steps, which then lead to a golden, very large, chair with red cushioning, with guards standing on either side and up and down the carpet. Though, what his eyes were instantly drawn to was the young, blonde-haired girl sitting on said throne. She had her hair up in an intricate bun, a black rose adorning it and her bangs held back by black barrettes. She wore a beautiful yellow dress, black trimming on the quite short sleeves and at the bottom of the dress, reaching to her ankles, and black woman's dress shoes. In her hand, she held a yellow fan, black designs and feathers at the top, she was quite the sight. Though, what really drew him in, were her yellow-brown, ale colored eyes, the exact same shade as his own, in fact, she looked like a female version of him, albeit, a bit shorter than him, understandably. The one big difference, though, was the annoyed scowl on her face.

"Finally, it took you long enough to get here, you must be quicker in the future, or I **will **have your head," she said, obviously aggravated with having to wait, fanning herself.

Allen got down on one knee, bowing before her, "I apologize, My Lady, I will be sure not to do so again in the future," he kissed her hand and kept his head bowed. She did not recognize him...well, he was not surprised, but it still hurt none the less. She merely humpf-ed and nodded, though a faint blush was apparent on her cheeks.

"You should hope so, now, we must get you out of that hideous clothing, here is your uniform, make sure to always wear it, or there **will **be consciences. Andréa will show you to your room, the clothing will be lying on the bed," he nodded once, and she continued, "Good, now, you are excused," she waved him off.

Allen stood up, bowed once more, flashing his smile, and walked out of the room, the only sounds being that of his heels clicking against the floor and Rillianne fanning herself. A young purple-haired girl, Andréa it would seem, stepped out of line and bowed before him, "If you will please follow me, I will show you to your new quarters," she said, standing back up and walked in front of him, leading him out of the room.

He closed the door behind him silently, and followed the girl down the dark hallways, blinking to adjust to the light change once more. She lead him to another wooden door, a few meters down right from the throne room and opened it, nodding to him, she left, closing the door behind her. He took the next few moments to observe his new living space. The walls were a lighter shade then the other quarters he had seen, though they were still a blue stone, they were lighter. There were large double windows on the right side, letting sunlight stream in and illuminate the room. A twin sized bed, mahogany with red and white sheets, he noted, lay one the right side, a small, brown table on the left side, holding an unlit candle light and a red clothe bound journal on it. There was a maroon, small rug on the floor, which was the same color of the bed sheets, and a small, oak dresser was in front of him, a small brown desk next to it, and a matching chair in front of that. Altogether, it was quite a nice room, bigger than those downstairs, but not too big as to be deemed that of someone important. He made his way over to the bed, blinking down at his uniform.

It was as beautiful as the princess's outfit, in his opinion. A white undershirt with ruffles at the neckline, a small button pinning it there, and white ruffles at the sleeves, and a dark brown under vest to go over it, two white buttons and small pockets on either sides near the end on that one. A jacket, the same brown as the undershirt, with a foldable collar, it had yellow near the end of the sleeves, from the wrist down, and a thin yellow strip going from the top of the collar to the bottom of the jacket on either side, a small design in a stripe on either side of the collar and white lines, going up diagonally to white buttons. For pants, there were pants the same brown color as the jacket and the vest, simple white socks, and black men's dress shoes for his feet. It was breath taking, to someone like him, quickly taking off his simple white dress shirt, black pants, and brown shoes, he put the outfit on. It just felt…right, to be wearing the outfit, like it was his destiny. He noticed a small, clear hair tie under the clothing and tied his hair up, leaving his bangs, cowlick, and some hair on the sides. Although it was a small ponytail, it was something new for him. A new look for his new life. He turned the dresser and smiled, putting his old clothing inside, only to find a number of the same uniform he was now wearing in it, a small mirror to the side. He looked at the mirror curiously, and smiled once more.

He was Allen Abaddonia, servant to Princess Rillianne, Son of the Brave Leonhart Abaddonia, and Friend of Many, and, from that moment on, he made a vow to himself. Even if Rillianne did not remember him, he would treat her as he would treat his sister, he would always protect her, closing the closet doors, and he closed his eyes and nodded to himself, stating what would later become his famous phrase.

"I will always protect you, so just be there laughing and smiling."

_A/N: Hello, Madame A here! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little story of mine. Would anyone like a one-shot of what exactly happened that night? Anyways, review and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloids, ect._


End file.
